1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a system for protecting goods during transportation. More particularly, the invention relates to a tarpaulin system for open top cargo holds. Specifically, the invention relates to a detachable mechanism for securing a tarpaulin system to a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In the past, trucks with open top cargo holds, such as dump trucks, have needed to be covered occasionally to either protect the cargo from rain or prevent the cargo from flying off the truck as the vehicle travels along the roadways. The traditional method for accomplishing this has been to cover the cargo with a tarpaulin. Typically, a series of bows or ribs, i.e., bowed or slightly convex pieces of wood, fiberglass or steel, has been used to keep the tarpaulin from lying in direct contact with the load in the truck. The front end of the tarpaulin has been attached to an assembly mounted either onto the truck cab or the front end of the bed and the back end of the tarpaulin has been connected to an end bow. The end bow is connected to a motorized system that allows the tarpaulin to be drawn toward the back end of the bed to cover the load or withdrawn toward the front end of the bed to uncover the load. The motorized system has included a continuous cable that connects a drive wheel, mounted near the front end of the bed, to a follower wheel mounted near the back end of the bed. A motor rotates the drive wheel causing the cable to move around the drive wheel and follower wheel. The end bow is connected to the cable so that as the cable is moved, the tarpaulin is drawn either toward the front end of the bed or toward the back end of the bed. A number of other bows are positioned between the end bow and the front end of the tarpaulin. These other bows are connected to the tarpaulin but are not connected to the cable. When the cable moves the end bow toward the front end of the bed, the tarpaulin is collapsed accordion-style with the bows butting up to each other. When the cable moves the end bow toward the back end of the truck bed, the tarpaulin is drawn over the cargo hold and the end bow and other bows keep the tarpaulin a spaced distance off the load.
This system works well until one of the bows breaks. When this happens, the entire tarpaulin/bow system, including the cable, has to be dismantled so that the broken or damaged bow can be replaced. This job may take two men up to twelve hours to complete.
There is consequently a need in the art for an improved system for connecting a tarpaulin to a truck and for an improved method of replacing broken or damaged bows with ease and speed.